Angela
by callisto24
Summary: Angela nach Season 3. Spoiler und Femslash.


Titel: Angela

Fandom: Heroes

Charaktere: Angela Petrelli/ Tracy

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Femslash

Warnungen: Spielt nach Season 3, Volume 4 und enthält massive Spoiler!

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

*

Angela Petrelli betrachtete ihre Aufgabe als notwendiges Übel.

Es gab nicht viel, das sie in die neue Company einbringen konnte, nicht viel, das sie nach all dieser Zeit überhaupt einbringen wollte.

Doch das wenige, das ihr möglich war, duldete keinen Aufschub.

Und so ging sie durch die Akten, verfasste sorgfältige Notizen ihrer Einschätzung der Fälle.

Natürlich zählte ihre Meinung nicht viel, doch trotz allem verfügte sie mit über die längste Erfahrung im Umgang mit den speziellen und immer noch rätselhaften Fähigkeiten, die in der Mehrzahl der Fälle sich eher als Fluch, denn als Segen herausgestellt hatten.

Seitdem auf ihren Ältesten kein Verlass mehr war, zählte jeder, der dazu beitragen konnte, das Gesamtbild zu bereichern.

Nathan.

Angela drängte den Schwall an Emotionen, der sie überkommen wollte, zurück in den Bereich des Vergessens, in den er gehörte.

Es war nicht die Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Nathan lebte. Sie hatte gewollt, dass er lebt, und sie hatte ihren Willen bekommen.

Keine Zeit für Zweifel oder Selbstvorwürfe.

Und wenn Nathans Verhalten hin und wieder seltsam anmutete, hin und wieder beunruhigend ähnlich dem des Mannes war, den sie alle versucht hatten auszulöschen, so bekämen sie auch dies in den Griff.

Bislang hatten sie noch alles in den Griff bekommen – egal was es kostete.

Angela konzentrierte sich auf ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie besaß die Fähigkeit durchzuhalten, egal was das Schicksal ihr auflud. Sie war stark, und sie musste es auch weiterhin sein. Ganz egal wie nah dieses abartige Wesen, das sie tief in Nathans Körper verbannt hatten, auch der Oberfläche kam.

Angela schlug eine weitere Akte auf:

Linderman. Der gute Linderman.

Wie sehr sie ihn vermisste, trotz allem. Auf ihn war Verlass gewesen, er hätte sich niemals verhalten wie Arthur, wie ihr Mann, hätte es nie gewagt...

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Zu spät, sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Das Dossier über Linderman hatte sie längst erstellt, sie musste es nur noch heraussuchen, und so legte sie seine Papiere beiseite.

Das Bild der Frau in der nächsten Akte, rührte zunächst keine Erinnerungen in Angela auf.

Blond, gutaussehend, eine Schönheit. Nikki Sanders… oder Jessica.

Angela blätterte um, runzelte die Stirn. Nein, Tracy.

Selbstverständlich hatte sie ein Auge auf Tracy gehabt, vor allem, als Nathan sich für ein Intermezzo mit ihr entschied.

Doch während all des Rätselratens um Tracys Fähigkeiten oder ihre wahren Absichten, war Angela niemals aufgefallen, wie unglaublich schön die Frau war.

Angela blinzelte. Himmel – seit Jahren hatte sie sich nicht mehr für eine Frau interessiert. Stets beschuldigte sie Arthur in Gedanken, wenn die Frage aufkam, warum sie es selbst nach seinem Tod vorzog, alleine zu bleiben.

Sicher – sie hatte ihn einst geliebt – oder geglaubt, ihn zu lieben.

Es war nie eine Frage gewesen, ob sie zusammengehörten. Die Weichen standen von ihrer ersten Begegnung an auf Hochzeit, und Angela wusste, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, diesem Schicksal zu entgehen.

Ihre Eskapaden während Schulzeit und Jugend schob sie auf pubertäre Experimentierfreudigkeit. Schließlich konnte niemand aus ihrer Familie, in ihrer Position etwas anderes tun, als den katholischen Traditionen folgen, die unweigerlich Heirat vorschrieben.

Pflichtgemäß hatte sie sich eingeredet, dass es angenehm war, mit Arthur zusammen zu sein. Nicht direkt abstoßend. Angenehm, und doch nicht mehr.

Doch als ihre Pflicht erfüllt, die gewünschten Söhne gezeugt waren, fühlte sie nichts als Erleichterung für den Moment, in dem Arthur dieses Kapitel als beendet betrachtete.

Und die Frauen, die sie nachher traf – nun – sie waren ebenso wie Angela selbst gelangweilte Ehefrauen bedeutender Männer, die sich darauf verstanden, eine Chance zu nutzen, die sich ohnehin selten genug bot.

Angela räusperte sich verlegen, und sah auf. Doch sie befand sich immer noch alleine in dem abgetrennten Büro, alleine mit dem Stapel an Bildern und Papieren. Niemand konnte sie sehen. Niemand las ihre Gedanken.

Angela legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete die Züge der Frau genau.

Peinlich genau wurde ihr klar, was Nathan an dieser Frau angezogen hatte.

Sicher, Heidi war heiß, aber Blondinen waren wieder etwas anderes. Angela fürchtete, dass sie ihre Schwäche an den Sohn weitergegeben hatte.

Nach Meredith war es wohl für ihn an der Zeit gewesen, sich anders zu orientieren.

Angela lächelte bitter.

Oder das Klischee traf auch hier bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu, das dumme Klischee, dass Männer früher oder später doch jemanden ehelichen, der ihrer Mutter gleicht. Und eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr selbst und Heidi ließ sich nicht abstreiten.

Angela schürzte die Lippen. Tracy war definitiv kein Material zum Heiraten. Ebenso wenig, wie Meredith es gewesen war.

Aber sie war eine wahrhaftige Schönheit, perfekt, bis zu den winzigen Unebenheiten, den kleinen Fehlern, die sie nur umso unwiderstehlicher machten.

Angela blätterte um, und entdeckte zu ihrer Freude eine Ganzkörperaufnahme der Frau.

Auf diesem Bild lächelte Tracy und Angela ertappte sich dabei, wie sie zurücklächelte.

Tracys Zähne standen leicht vor, und Angela fühlte das Bedürfnis, diese mit ihren Lippen zu berühren. Mehr noch – sie wünschte sich, die ganze Frau mit ihren Lippen zu streicheln, und mit ihren Händen.

Angela stellte sich vor, wie die Blonde sich unter ihr wand, wenn sie ihre Finger die seidige Haut entlang gleiten ließ.

Es fühlte sich gut an, schön, weitaus schöner als es erlaubt sein sollte.

Angela schluckte, und legte beide Hände auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Sie würde nicht auf den Gedanken kommen, sich selbst zu berühren, nicht jetzt, nicht hier und gewiss nicht in ihrem Alter.

Trotzdem stieg ein Seufzer in ihr auf, als sie die Akte zuklappte.

Was dachte sie sich dabei? Was sollte das werden?

Gedanken wie diese führten nie zu einem Ergebnis, und Angela Petrelli war es nicht gewohnt, sich mit Dingen zu beschäftigen, die kein Ergebnis versprachen.

Einen Moment des Bedauerns erlaubte sie sich, einen Moment, in dem sie über Tracys sinnlosen Tod trauerte, über eine Möglichkeit, die sich ohnehin nie ergeben hätte.

Dann stand sie auf, und verließ den Raum. Für diesen Tag machte es keinen Sinn mehr, weiterzuarbeiten. Sie fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt. Es war Zeit nach Hause zu gehen, auch diesen Tag zu beenden, einen weiteren in der langen ereignislosen Kette von Tagen ihres Lebens.

Angela nickte Noah zu, der seine Brille geradeschob, und sie aufmerksam ansah, aber weit davon entfernt war, sie aufzuhalten.

Eigentlich war es ein Glück, dass die Dinge so ruhig waren, angenehm ruhig. Erstaunlich ereignislos, betrachtete man die Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre, des letzten Jahres insbesondere.

Und doch klaffte gerade aus diesem Grund eine Lücke in Angelas Herz, eine leere Stelle, und sie besaß keine Vorstellung davon, wer oder was, diese Lücke füllen konnte.

*

Angela zog sich früh zurück. Sie befand sich alleine im Haus – fast alleine, denn das Personal zählte nicht.

Peter kam selten, und wenn, dann nur auf Einladung.

Und Nathan… sie hatte es bereits in der Früh bemerkt, dass er vorhatte, in seiner Stadtwohnung zu übernachten. Es war gut und richtig. Er war erwachsen, er war… Nathan.

Angela seufzte. Sie sollte Matt anrufen. Er konnte einen Blick in Nathans Gedanken werfen, und feststellen, ob der in Nathan Gefangene Anstalten unternahm, sein Gefängnis zu sprengen.

Und wenige Worte, ein wenig Manipulation würden ausreichen, um Sylar dorthin zurückzutreiben, wohin er gehörte.

Doch konnte sie die Energie dazu nicht aufbringen.

Angela schloss die Tür des Badezimmers hinter sich. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf, bis Dampf aufstieg.

Ein heißes Bad – genau das bräuchte sie jetzt.

Für einen Moment erinnerte sich Angela an das Bild von Tracys Opfer, das kurz aus der Akte gerutscht war.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sein musste, eine Fähigkeit wie diese zu besitzen, Dinge, Menschen gefrieren zu können.

Angela zitterte, und doch war es nicht die Kälte, die sie zum Zittern brachte.

Im Gegenteil – die Kälte, obwohl nur eingebildet, beruhigte den Aufruhr in ihrem Herzen.

Wie es wohl wäre, wenn eiskalte Finger ihre Beine hinauf strichen?

Angela schluckte, und zog den Bademantel fester um sich.

Ob Tracy die kühle Blondine war, als die sie wirkte? Gewirkt hatte, verbesserte Angela sich in Gedanken.

Oder waren ihre Hände warm, wenn sie die Haut eines Menschen streichelten?

Angela holte tief Luft. Was war sie? Ein Teenager? Es gab weitaus Wichtigeres, um das Angela Petrelli sich Gedanken machen sollte. Wichtigeres als ein Bild eines Menschen, dem sie nie begegnen würde.

Angela stellte das Wasser ab. Es dampfte und die ätherischen Öle, die sie dazugegeben hatten, erfüllten angenehm ihre Sinne.

Mit ungewohnter Achtlosigkeit ließ sie den Bademantel zu Boden gleiten, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, ihn aufzuheben und ordentlich aufzuhängen. Er spielte keine Rolle. In diesem Moment spielte nichts eine Rolle.

Angela setzte sich auf den Rand der muschelförmigen Wanne und tauchte ihre Hand ins Wasser. Es war perfekt.

Mit einem Seufzer schwang sie ihre Beine über den Rand, und glitt dann in einem eleganten Schwung auf ihren gewohnten Platz. Früher hatten Arthur und sie hin und wieder zusammen gebadet. Früher – als er sich entschieden hatte, dass ein Sohn nicht ausreichte.

Angela zwang die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, und lehnte diesen zurück. Sie ließ es zu, dass die Düfte ihre Sinne erfüllten, ließ es zu, dass ihre Gedanken wanderten.

Und im Grunde wunderte sie sich auch nicht, dass diese umgehend zu Tracy zurückkehrten.

Angela schloss die Augen.

In diesem Augenblick fühlte sie etwas an ihrem Ohr, ein leichtes Rauschen.

Angela zuckte zusammen, öffnete ihre Augen, hob den Kopf und sah sich um. Natürlich war niemand hier. Allein die Vorstellung war lächerlich. Das Haus war sicherer als Fort Knox. Niemand konnte hier eindringen.

Sie lehnte sich erneut zurück, schloss die Augen.

Und diesmal war sie sich sicher, ein Flüstern.

Angela riss die Augen auf. Ihr Herz klopfte wild, doch sie zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wer…", stieß sie hervor, nur um sich zugleich ausgesprochen dumm vorzukommen.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte, und Angela setzte sich erschrocken auf, griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Rand der Badewanne.

„Was…", krächzte sie. Was wenn sie wirklich jemand beobachtete, vielleicht jemand vom Personal?

Angela stand auf und kletterte vorsichtig aus der Wanne. Das Wasser perlte an ihr herunter, und ein Frösteln durchschüttelte sie.

Zu kalt, es war einfach zu kalt. Als fühlte sie einen eisigen Atem in ihrem Rücken.

„Hast du dir das nicht gewünscht?", fragte eine leise Stimme.

Und dann spürte Angela Lippen in ihrem Haar, kühle Hände auf ihren Brüsten.

Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei machte sie sich frei.

„Was zum…"

Der Fluch erstarb auf ihren Lippen, als sie sich umdrehte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, unmöglich. Die Frau vor ihr…"

Tracy schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Haar tropfte von den Spitzen. Ihr Körper wirkte wie der einer griechischen Göttin. Nur dass er wirklich war, weich und feucht.

Ihre Haut glänzte, als wäre sie eingeölt. Unzählige Wassertropfen liefen wie Perlen ihre Kurven herab.

„Ich bin wirklich", sagte Tracy. „Ich weiß nicht wie oder warum, aber seit diesem Tag –seit meinem Todestag trägt das Wasser mich, es bringt mich überall hin."

Sie ging einen Schritt auf Angela zu. „Und im Augenblick will ich hier sein."

Langsam legte sie Angela ihre Hände auf die Schultern, näherte ihren Mund dem der älteren.

„Ich…" Angela hatte sich noch nie so überrumpelt gefühlt. „Woher weißt du…"

Tracy lächelte, und Angela fühlte, wie sich ihr eigener Atem mit dem der anderen vermischte.

„Ich weiß es", antwortete sie leise. „Ich habe mich verändert, doch ich weiß es immer noch. Seit ich dich mit Nathan sah."

„Nathan…", flüsterte Angela, und Tracy kam näher.

„Eine Frau wie ich spürt das", sagte sie leise. „Ich spüre, dass wir verwandte Seelen sind, dass wir Männer benutzen, wenn wir uns einen Vorteil davon erhoffen. Doch im Grunde unseres Herzens sind es nicht Männer, nach denen wir uns sehnen. Ist es nicht so?"

Angela schluckte, nickte dann leicht. „So ist es", gab sie zu.

„Dann lass es zu", wisperte Tracy und küsste die feine, zarte Stelle hinter Angelas Ohr, bis diese zitterte.

„Ja", seufzte Angela. „Ja – bitte."

Und dann presste sich Tracys junger, schlanker Körper gegen den ihren, und Angela fühlte wieder. Sie fühlte sich wieder jung, fühlte sich schön.

Tracy schob sie vorwärts, beinahe grob gegen die kalte Wand und küsste sie. Die Wand war kühl wie Tracy und doch spielte dies keine Rolle, denn die Hitze, die in Angela aufstieg bemühte sich, sie beide zu verbrennen.

Angela stöhnte in Tracys Mund, und sie stöhnte lauter, als Tracy eine ihrer Hände von Angelas Gesicht löste und zwischen ihre Körper gleiten ließ.

Zwischen den Körper der Frau und die Wand gepresst, konnte Angela sich kaum bewegen, wurde festgehalten, zur Bewegungslosigkeit verurteilt.

Und dann erreichten Tracys Finger mit kundigen Bewegungen das sorgfältig getrimmte Dreieck zwischen Angelas Beinen, drangen ohne Zögern in die feuchte Wärme vor, streiften beim ersten Versuch ihre Klitoris.

Angela schrie leise auf, bevor sie sich auf die Lippen biss. Es war so lange her, zu lange her, und sie wimmerte, als Tracy zu dem Ort zurückkehrte, der ihr nun geschwollen schien, erregt und empfindlicher als alles andere.

Für lange Augenblicke spielte Tracy mit diesem Punkt, ließ die Spitze zwischen ihre Finger rollen, bis es beinahe schmerzte, und erstickte Angelas Protestlaut mit einem weiteren Kuss, in deren Verlauf, sie sich weiterwagte.

Sie umfasste den Bereich zwischen Angelas Beinen besitzergreifend, drückte zu, und Angela konnte nicht anders, als ihren Unterleib dem festen Griff entgegen zu wölben.

„Bitte", flüsterte sie. „Bitte."

Und Tracy lachte wieder, das leise Lachen, das Angela zuvor bereits gehört hatte.

Sie streichelte die Innenseiten von Angelas Schenkel, deren Knie nachgaben, die nur noch von Tracys Griff und dem Druck ihres nackten Körpers gehalten wurde.

Dann kitzelte sie die Schamlippen, ließ ihre Finger über die Haut wandern, drang weiter vor, erforschte die Geheimnisse, die dort lagen.

Angela biss sich auf die Zunge, als ein langer, schlanker Finger in sie eindrang.

„Oh Gott, ja!", hauchte sie, zu entkräftet um mehr zu sagen.

Und Tracy lächelte, als sie mit dem Finger die Innenwände von Angelas Scheide erforschte.

Dann nahm sie einen weiteren Finger zu Hilfe, und begann rhythmisch hinein und hinaus zu pumpen.

„Oh Gott." Angela sackte gegen die Wand, und Tracy stieß nun drei Finger in sie.

Sie spreizte diese und begann wieder zu pumpen, schneller und schneller.

Und dann waren es vier Finger, Finger, die auf einmal gegen genau den Bereich in ihrem Inneren pressten, ihn erbarmungslos massierten, dessen Existenz Angela viel zu lange verdrängt hatte.

„Oh Gott. Oh Gott…" Sie konnte sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten.

Ihre Knie verloren jede Kraft, und Tracy rieb über die Stelle, wieder und wieder, stärker, härter.

Dann spreizte sie ihre Finger auseinander, und Angela stöhnte.

Tracy hielt sie als sie kam, sie fuhr fort zu pumpen, hörte nicht auf, bis Angela ihre Arme um sie schlang, und ihr Gesicht gegen Tracys Schulter presste.

Erst als ihr Atem sich beruhigt hatte, ließ Tracy ihre Finger an Angelas Körper empor wandern, hinterließ eine Spur der klaren Flüssigkeit.

Und als sie Angelas Gesicht erreichte, und diese Finger über Angelas Lippen gleiten ließ, da saugte diese sie ein.

Tracy blinzelte, lächelte dann.

„Ich komme wieder", versprach sie, bevor sie Angelas Arme von ihren Schultern löste, und zuließ, dass die andere zu Boden sank.

„Verlass dich darauf", wisperte sie, als sie sich noch einmal zu ihr herunter beugte, und einen letzten Kuss auf ihren Hals drückte.

Als Angela ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war sie alleine.

Keine Spur mehr von der Frau, die sie soeben noch gehalten hatte.

Keine Spur außer der Kälte, die sie umgab.

Ende

13


End file.
